1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible utility cart for use with automobile trunks and more particularly pertains to allowing packages to be placed within a trunk of an automobile without having to lift the packages with a collapsible utility cart for use with automobile trunks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collapsible carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, collapsible carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting articles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,541 to Ferneau discloses a cart having extensible auxiliary wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,388 to de Wit discloses a collapsible shopping cart. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,549 to Trubiano discloses the ornamental design for an elevated shopping cart. U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,295 to Stollenwerk discloses a carriage for an ambulance stretcher. U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,024 to Bloemer discloses a carriage for a stretcher. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,334 to Ferneau et al. discloses an all level cart with swivel casters.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible utility cart for use with automobile trunks for allowing packages to be placed within a trunk of an automobile without having to lift the packages.
In this respect, the collapsible utility cart for use with automobile trunks according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing packages to be placed within a trunk of an automobile without having to lift the packages.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved collapsible utility cart for use with automobile trunks which can be used for allowing packages to be placed within a trunk of an automobile without having to lift the packages. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.